tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Urjorahn VS The Master
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! It's always better to go with the Deadra you know and thanks to our vast database, we know a lot of Daedra. So this week, we're going to be pitting two dark seducers together, two demonic entities from the far beyond, virtually unmatched in their skill and their powers of destruction, conjuration and seduction. Though we're mostly going to be focussing on the first two, you'll be glad to know... In the Blue Corner we have... Urjorahn A Khajiiti Nightblade, who was the product of a loving bond between a Slave and her Master (d'aww) in the city of Corinth in Southern Elsweyr. He grew up there for some time before both of his parents were assassinated by the MORAG TONG. A few years later, he was captured by a slaver, disguised as a travelling merchant, who took him to his great grandfather and former arena contestant Velar Veleth. The Mage sold Urjorahn into slavery, where he was forced to work for sixteen years, in a plantation, until he was freed by the Twin Lamps. Since then, Urjorahn has infultrated House Telvanni and practiced as a sourcerer under their wing, where he learned to master Destruction, Conjuration and Illusion magic. Urjorahn is gifted in the fields of stealth and magic, he prefers to linger in the shadows, taking his enemies out one by one, using a various assortment of spells and rogue-like techniques. Of course, if he is forced to go one on one with an opponent, he may call uppon his Daedric spells and powers, which he keeps up his sleeve, to give himself an edge. But how many places are there to hide in the Arena? Well... None really, we made sure that, that was the case but still, lets see how he fares against an opponent, when forced to go one on one! In the Yellow Corner we have... The Master Ruler of his own plane in the Deadlands and 'Master of all,' overcomensator of much is more like it... The Master is a powerful Daedric entity that serves as ruler over a plane of the Deadlands, there he lords over the lesser Daedra, whilst he plots and schemes to take posetion of Mehrunes Dagon's mantle and conquor Nirn. This Daedra has a number of powerful spells up his sleeve, such as the ability to drain a person's life, energy and soul from them, with a simple touch (albeit it is a long and probably tedius process for him...). He is also a Master of Destruction (kind of a given), who can dish out a great deal of damage and his tissue can regenerate at a rappid rate. However, unlike the Daedric Princes, he can still be defeated by a Mortal, is it possible for him to fall once more to another Daedra? Which one of these two Daedra will be stood tall at the end of the fight? Who will triumph out of stealth and raw power? Is my kebab done yet? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! UrJorahn: 6 The Master: 2 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena